Ally or Foe?
by Benevolent Destruction
Summary: His ghostly white hands gripped the steering wheel, and he appeared to be debating on shredding it to pieces or snapping it in half. His eyes were glaring straight ahead, the once warm orbs now blazing with anger. I swung my head around to see what had an
1. Chapter 1

The rainy and desolate town of Forks seemed to have put a dreary outlook on everything that surrounded me. As I walked through the sodden streets, puddles splashed under my feet. I tried to fight off a sudden feeling of foreboding and trudged onward. To my relief, spring break was only a few hours away, just out of reach. But I figured that, since Edward was going to be by my side throughout the duration of the day, things would go rather smoothly. The warm brown sweater that hugged my chest just didn't seem warm enough. I squeezed at my sides and rubbed them, desperate for the friction. To my surprise, my pale cheeks had brightened and the tip of my nose followed suit. I'd been living in Forks for a couple of years now, and I could never seem to completely adjust to the cold.

It didn't help that my truck was under house arrest either. Charlie had gone off the deep end once I came home from my little incident with the Volturi, and wouldn't let my car out of his sight. Even if it meant I walk to school. I had told him countless times before that he was being ridiculous and was overreacting, but I didn't put up too much of a fuss about it. Edward had been picking me up ever since he had read my father's rage induced thoughts, and I had no problem with that. _"Edward…"_ The name seemed to echo in my head, and I stopped mid-step. Shifting my weight to my left leg, my eyebrows pulled together and I blinked a few times_. "Where is he? He's never usually this late…"_ My thoughts were cut short, when a fully amused laugh sounded to my right. I knew that sound anywhere. Whipping my head in his direction, I graced him with a glare.

"I was just trailing behind you, waiting until you noticed." He wore that same crooked smile that I'd grown to love.

His velvety voice put me in a thick haze, but I refused to loose…well, at least this soon, "Until I noticed what?" I prompted, a hint of fake anger in my voice.

"Until you noticed that I wasn't here." He let out a soft chuckle that sent shivers down my spine, "I didn't have to wait long."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I walked out into the road and in front of his car, keeping my eyes locked to his. That's when I made the mistake. I blinked once, and the driver seat was empty. I flickered my gaze to the passenger's side to see smoldering eyes still staring into mine. I must've had a look of frustrating defeat written all over my face, for he laughed aloud as he pulled the door open. I stumbled past him and plopped down into the seat, my already rosy cheeks brightening. With steps that I was unable to catch, he had glided back over to the driver's side, and swept into the car.

Once he had seated himself, he started the car which let out a smooth purr, and directed his attention to me, a smug grin glued to his face. I had always hated that. Instead of fully watching the road, he'd look into my eyes and take brief glances to the street before him, as if to assure me that he knew what he was doing. I called it reckless, he called it skill. Unable to meet his intense gaze, I directed my eyes to the nearly invisible road that sped underneath us. "Are you excited about spring break? I hear that Ben and Angela are going to spend the first weekend together at the beach…" His sentence continued, but I wasn't able to catch the rest. La Push. Memories resonated through my mind, memories filing in one after another. Jacob…was he truly my enemy? Or just misunderstood? I would've sunk deeper into my thoughts, when I realized that the car was no longer moving. I scanned the area in front of me to find that he had parked in his usual space. I blinked a few times, and turned to meet Edward's worried eyes. His bronze hair hung in tendrils in front of his eyes, and he looked so beautiful then. The curiosity and mix of concern in them made my heart flutter.

Even though I knew he didn't mean to, his voice yet again disarmed me, and he brushed his finger tips against my face, "Bella, what's wrong?"

It took me a while before I could summon a response, "Nothing," I lied.

His forehead creased and his face lost some of its softness. "C'mon Bells, please." I couldn't look at him. I merely hung my head and admired the upholstery. With the length of his fingers, he coxed my head upwards and his troubled eyes imprisoned mine, "Please." I heaved a heavy sigh, and directed my sight to his chest. His eyes were just too much to handle. "Fine. I-"I immediately noticed that the cool fingers that had once rested on my cheek had been removed. I fought back the urge to touch the cold imprint of where his hand was. Now it was my turn to be worried, "Edward? What's-"

"Shhh," his voice was barely audible. Despite his smooth sound, his lips were pulled back into a snarl, and his unbelievably white teeth gleamed with the little sunlight that trickled through the thick clouds. His ghostly white hands gripped the steering wheel, and he appeared to be debating on shredding it to pieces or snapping it in half. His eyes were glaring straight ahead, the once warm orbs now blazing with anger. I swung my head around to see what had angered him so, and my heart nearly stopped. Rather, it beat at least five times its normal rate. I tried my best not to hyperventilate, but I couldn't help the uneven gasps for breathe enter and exit my mouth. There, in plain view on the grassy land ahead of me, was Jacob Black. It wasn't the fact that his finely chiseled features were fixed, and that his body trembled vigorously, barely suppressing the beast within him. It wasn't even the fact that his eyes were fueled with the same hatred that swarmed in Edwards. No, it was far worse. In Jacob's violently shaking arms, lay a body. It was deathly pale, and slight, with just a bit of curves in the right places. It was dressed in great fashion, which I completely expected. As my eyes analyzed the limp figure in the shivering arms of the soon to be Werewolf, they bugged with horror. Once they had reached the elegantly carved face, rid of any emotion, tears began to well in my eyes. Black, pixie like hair fell onto Jacob's forearm and her arms dangled freely.

My own hands trembled, and I tried to swallow. There seemed to be something caught in my throat, which I just couldn't get down. But I didn't care; I just kept my now large eyes fixed on this unbelievable image. Once I had gathered enough strength, my voice shook as I breathed, "…Alice…"

Note from the author:

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed! I'll be righting more, of course, and will be looking forward to any of your comments' or opinions. Thanks for reading!

The characters and main story belong to none other than Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there readers. I bid my apologies for not updating sooner, but, her it is at last.

Just a word form the author: So that I'm a little…'inspired' to keep writing, it would mean a lot if you'd drop by and leave a review. It's not obligated, just wanted.

--

My heart was beating faster and harder now, and a feeling of impending doom lingered over me. Edward must've sensed the increase in my pulse, for he stared at me from the corner of his eye. I knew it wasn't meant for me, but his stare was more or less of a glare. His eyes were narrowed and his already pale knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Edward…" My voice trembled and I could feel sweat began to form at my hairline. He merely directed his attention back to Jacob, who was just about ripping out of his clothes.

"Bella…stay in the car."

Like the sharp break of a wave, anger crashed down over me, and my brows collided. "No." My voice was now firm, and held none of the real fear that I was currently feeling. Alice was just as much of a sister to me, than she was of his.

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. As he exhaled, his body quivered. Was he suppressing the urge to scream at me? "Bella, please. I-"

"CULLEN!" A horrifyingly loud roar caused the windshield to vibrate. I flinched back, fearing that the glass would shatter. I turned my head, only to see the quaking shape of Jacob. I didn't know how long he had been standing there with Alice in his arms, but by the looks of things…I could tell for myself, that he was resisting the instinctive urge to rip her apart. Wow…he must have _really_ been working on his self control.

"Come get your _filthy_, parasite, blood-drinking _whore_ of a sister off of me!"

That did it. The last of Edward that I saw, was his eyes. They were pitch black; darker than the looming ebony of space itself. To me, that was nothing…compared to the burning fire that his glare held. The metal screamed as the door was ripped from its hinges. By the time I glanced from the door and back, Edward was practically breathing down Jacob's neck, though careful enough to not disturb Alice. "What was that, _dog_?" The sentence was saturated with venom, and was spoken loud enough for me to hear. I could tell that he was snarling as well. His lips were pulled thin, and impossibly white teeth ground together.

Jacob's figure writhed, and I knew now that it wouldn't be long. An inhuman growl erupted from his chest, and his fists clenched. I was the only person that could calm him in this situation. If I was fast enough, which I'm usually not, then I might be able to stop him from changing. I reached out and gripped the silver handle of the door, and felt my hand tremble against the metal. I knew what I needed to do, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Just then, I saw a brief flash of brown, and I jumped. Banging my head on the roof of the car, I yelped softly, and quickly landed back into my seat. Slapping a hand over the crown of my head, I whimpered softly. I hoped dearly that they hadn't heard me, but by the time I looked up, Edward and Jacob were both staring at me. Their eyes filled with a mix of hatred and concern. Wait…who was that standing at Edward's side? Carlisle?! So that's what I'd seen. I would've kicked myself had I been able to. "But I never heard him…" I felt a wave of realization wash over me, and I met Carlisle's worried eyes,_ "Duh. He's a Vampire. What did I expect?"_

"Hey Bella-"

"AH!" I jumped, once again, and hit the tender spot on my head. Once I was back in my seat, I scowled and turned round. I met warm golden eyes and a grim expression, "Emmett! What the hell was that for?!" My eyes had narrowed and my mouth was set tight. Did he know how hurtful it was to hit the same place over and over again?

The corners of his mouth twitched, resisting a smile. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm still not used to your human inabilities to hear me."

Still turned fully around, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "Thanks a lot. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

He shrugged in a nonchalant manor. His eyes then went past mine and clouded with a sense of grief. There was a sudden shift, and before I knew it, Alice was propped up against Emmett in the back seat. "Wha-"

Before I could even finish the word, Edward was back in the drivers' seat, expression a little less hard, but still just as angry.

Emmett heaved a sigh, "I'm guessing that you worked things out?"

"On the contrary, I would've preferred to rip his throat out, but Carlisle stepped in at the right moment."

I cringed at his words, and turned around in my seat so that I could see the school. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes, and blinked again. Wasn't Jacob just there? And where had Carlisle gone? I grunted and shut my eyes, "This whole disappearing act his really starting to bug me."

The car jolted slightly at ignition, and Edward shifted into reverse, "What was that? Something about 'disappearing'?"

I rolled my eyes, and went to glare at him, when I realized that he was grinning at me. Suddenly, I felt small and weak against his intense gaze, and sunk into my seat. "Nothing…"

The car whirled around, and the bronze-haired male next to me shifted into drive. He hit zero to sixty in two seconds. The wind lashed in through the whole on his left side, and his eyes never seemed to falter in its hold on mine.

From the back seat, Emmett whistled and exhaled deeply, "That was smart, ripping the door from it's' hinges. Can you please tell me what was running through your head?"

Edward's expression grew depressed, before returning to false cheer, "Alice of course. I'm not going to let some…wolf eat her, now am I?" I smiled wryly at his attempt to spare my feelings. _"Trust me; I've heard worse than what you could ever say in a life time. Whore. I'm never going to forgive him for that."_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I sat, huddled against the cream sofa, with Esme's arm draped around my shoulder. Jasper, as usual, wals against the far side of the wall, away from the commotion. Rosalie and her bear of a man were by Carlisle's side. Edward was on his left, hunched slightly, over the desolate figure of Alice. They had maneuvered a queen sized bed into the living room, and had lain her down. The sheets were a satin red and ran like silk over the mattress. Several decoratory pillows cushioned her head.

They had been watching her for about half an hour now, waiting for some sign of consciousness. Carlisle had stated that she was well, just extremely exhausted, and that it would be a miracle if she woke before sun down next week.

I for one thought that such miracles were rare, but, to everyone's surprise and mine, her eyes fluttered open. Tired topaz orbs flitted around the group around her, and at her current surroundings. She groaned softly, and her voice was as sweet as I had remembered, "Where is Bella?" Edward moved aside a cast me a quick look, and it seemed as if he had had a heavy burden lifted. Alice's gaze settled on me, and I allowed a weak smile.

Then, suddenly, her face went pale. Paler than the faces that surrounded her. So white that she looked deathly ill, and just barely escaping the afterlife. She raised a shaking arm, and pointed an elegant figure in my direction. A look of old wisdom settled over her face and her fix on my eyes went cold. "It has been foreseen." Her voice was dark and low, as if holding a curse. It was also as if she were reciting every sentence. She spoke with such certainty that my eyes went wide, and I bit my bottom lip. "Soon young Isabella…sooner than you would've expected…you shall die. _He _will betray you. _He_ will, lie to you. And…_he_… will be your murderer."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there, here's chapter three! Right now, I'm debating on whether or not there should be lemon between Edward and Bella, fluff, or just nothing at all. Have any opinions? Feel free to leave some in a review. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Mindlessly, I lifted a spoon to my mouth, and cheerios crunched beneath my teeth. As I ate, I tried my best not to quiver in my seat. Murderer. Murderer…murderer…

RIIIIIINNNNGGG!

"GAH!" I jumped out of my seat and screamed. I cringed, waiting to hit the floor of my tiled kitchen, when I felt firm arms come up from under me. By now, I was hyperventilating in Edward's arms. He clutched my shaking form close to his chest, and buried his head in my hair. He inhaled deeply and muttered, "It was just the telephone dear."

"Th…The telephone?"

I could feel the vibrations from his chest as he chuckled, "Mmm-hmm."

RIIIIINNNNNGGG!

I would've leapt from his arms, but they were like steel around my body. I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage and I wished for the painful throbbing to stop. A desperate need of oxygen welled in my lungs and I began gasping for breathe.

Edward took my face in his hand and turned my head so that he looked into my dilated eyes. "Damnit Bella! Breathe!"

Breathe? Breathe…oh! I inhaled sharply, and I felt my body start to relax. Again, my lungs filled and emptied with air, and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "You know, its times like this that kills me to not know what you're thinking."

I smiled warily, but the deep frown on his face remained set in place. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"What? I'm right here," I snapped grouchily. It was bad enough that I nearly suffocated myself, but I did _not_ need his pity.

RIIIIIINNNGGG!

This time, I was calmer, and crossed my arms at the sound of the infernal ring. I meant to take a quick glance into Edward's eyes, but I found my self locked to the smoldering topaz orbs. "I think you're pretty lucky to have the caller call you back. Maybe you should answer it this time."

"Well, that would be possible if you'd let me down," I retorted. Ever since my little incident, he had me pressed against him tighter than before.

"Nonsense."

The world around me seemed to blur. His footsteps were completely silent to my untrained ears, and in a flash of colours, we stood in front of the phone.

RIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Edward gave me a triumphant smirk, and I reluctantly snagged the phone from the receiver. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"…Bella? Is this a bad time?"

My head nearly collided with Edward's chin, and I jumped with delight, "Jacob?!"

A feral growl erupted from his chest.

"Jake! What's up?"

"A lot. A lot more than you can imagine," his voice was somber, and lacked the usual light that I'd grown to love. "Anyway…do you think you can come to La Push any time soon?"

Before I could even answer, the phone was out of my hands and pressed to Edward's ear, "No. She can't."

"Hey! C'mon, give it back!" I flailed my arms about trying to gain control of the phone. The male who held me merely shifted the object from my reach and continued, "And why would you like her there?"

I heard sounds from the receiver, but I couldn't understand a word. "Hmmm. Yes, but will she be safe?" the sounds from the phone sounded angrier now; more upset. "Huh. I'll be sure to update Carlisle on that." I was growing wholesomely irritated and crossed my arms, also giving up on getting the phone back. "Okay. The same place? Bye." There was a soft beep, and he set down the phone.

I gazed up at him, a sweet smile on my face, "Edward honey…what was that for?!"

He gave me his famous crooked smile, and felt as if there was no need for words.

I averted my gaze and pouted, "No! That's not working this time."

He kissed the crown of my head, and spoke, lips pressed onto my hair, "As you may have interpreted, I've given you permission to go to La Push."

"Permission? Since when did I need your permission to go to La Push, let alone for anything?"

He chuckled, and his deep voice sent a trill down my spine, "Well…considering what I have in store for you, I'd advise that you just agree with me for now."

My voice caught in my throat, and I could barely breathe. Something in store? I wasn't quite sure of what he meant, but I already had my hopes up.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After my short, suicidal, and heart-constricting ride, we arrived at what I assumed to be the treaty's boundary line. In the blink of an eye, Edward was by the passengers' side of the car and had propped the door open. "Madam."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Oh sir, no need to be so humble. Why not snatch me up out of my seat and throw me to Jacob?"

To my utter surprise, he indeed grabbed me from the car and cradled me in his strong and icy arms. My heated body began to cool, but his skin alone couldn't quell the fire between my legs.

"And why on Earth would I want to do that? You belong in my arms, and mine alone."

I couldn't help but laugh and I jabbed a thumb in the direction behind me, "Well, that's not what Jacob seems to think."

With his back to the forest, Jacob's body was rigid and the muscles in his jaws were tight. Even I could see that.

Edward kept his eyes locked with Jacob's but whispered seductively in my ear, "Be sure not to cause him too much trouble."

I turned my head so that I could analyze his face. Although he wasn't looking at me, his eyes displayed a sense of mockery, as if he was telling Jake he would never have the chance to hold me this way.

I shook my head, "Who would've thought that you had such a dirty mind. And I do not see what you guys see in me. I'm not in the least bit attractive."

He sighed and unwillingly set me down. He caressed my sides and growled, "That's what you think. Come nightfall I'll dare to show you what _I_ think."

My eyes bulged and a powerful throbbing once again pounded between my legs, causing me to shudder. Before I could comment, he had pushed me forward, and I unconsciously made my way over to Jacob. My thoughts from before were growing more and more into a heated, and totally real possibility. The question was: how far was he willing to go?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I don't know how long he had been talking for -or how long he had been holding my hand for that matter- but suddenly the sounds from his mouth had stopped along with the moving scenery.

"If you'd rather daydream instead listen to what I have to tell you, then…"

I abruptly snapped back into reality and looked him square in the eyes, "Sorry about that. And I'd very much like to know."

He heaved a heavy sigh and he released his grip on my hand. We had still been walking through the forest, a shortcut to his house, when he had stopped.

A rush of cool wind was there immediately to greet my hand as soon as Jacob removed his. Had my hand been so warm before?

He seemed to be struggling with the right words. I folded my arms over my chest and demanded, "Spit it out Jake."

"Well…" He took a scratch at his scalp, "Okay. It has something to do with Alice…"

Every muscle in my body froze and my face went white. Delayed from continuing, his worried eyes gazed into mine, "Bella?"

Like a spark of fire, it was lit and began to burn in the pit of my stomach. Within a few seconds, a torrent of anger burned through my being. Coursing through my veins. I glared at him and snarled, "You bastard! You low-life, stinking, rotten, bastard!"

He stepped back, obviously offended, and threw up his hands, "What?"

"Don't you dare act like you don't know. You know what you called her," my words were spat out and I couldn't help the venom that drenched them.

"What…oh…" his eyes clouded with realization, and then sadness. "Oh Bells, I'm really sorry."

He tried to reach out for me, but I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me! I already hate it when you call Edward a bloodsucker. But Alice?" My eyes glistened now and I felt about ready to cry.

Jacob closed his eyes and mumbled, "Bella…do you know how hard it is…to hold your life-long enemy in your arms?"

I hadn't thought about that.

"I could've torn her to shreds. But I followed you to the school," he glared at me now "Which by the way wasn't so smart to skip."

Oh yeah, I'd missed my History test. _"Damn."_

"But anyway…I didn't hurt her. I would never do such a thing. I merely came to the school to hand her over to the…Edward."

The tears that lined my eyes were getting heavy and began to spill down my cheeks, "But why? Don't you hate Vampires?"

"Well…yes…but, if they mean a lot to you, I'm more than willing to try and keep them in one piece," he smiled his beaming smile and reached out to thumb away my tears. This time I didn't hit him away. I allowed his warm fingers to slid down my face and wipe the salty drops of water that ran.

Once his hand was back by his side, I wiped my eyes myself. As I did so, I looked to him with one open eye, now completely curious, d, "Then what happened to her?"

Jacob's whole body went through a violent tremor, and I instinctively stepped back. He took a few deep breathes before he closed his eyes once again. His voice was somber and hollow and seemed a bit shaken, "Take one guess."

My throat constricted and my eyes went wide. No…no…no…Despite my own attempts to hide the truth, to not utter the name that caused all of my trouble, I whispered, "Victoria."


	4. Goodybe

Hello readers! Thank you for reading this far! Unfortunately, I will not be continuing this Fic. Why you ask? Mainly because, lack of a better idea. I'm a bit unsure of where to go at this point. Plus, it's been a while since I've last updated, and I'm pretty sure that most of you wouldn't want to stick around.

If you would like me to continue, then tell me! If not, this Fic will remain unfinished….T-T


End file.
